


Summer

by Mandak201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Romance, Summer, Summer Love, drag racing, idk we’ll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandak201/pseuds/Mandak201
Summary: Sepents didn’t believe in racing, casting a side eye whenever it was challaged, only participating rarely, preferring fists over stick-shifts. But every once in a while, a few would go to watch, place bets and enjoy a hot summer day out with a few members of  the crew. Sweet Pea and his friends decide to watch one taking place.





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s snowing where I live and man I miss the summer. That and I’ve always imagined a piece of writing with the song Summer from Calvin Harris. I’m also terrible at summarizing so just bear with me.

It was one of those hot days where the sun beat straight down towards the pavement, heat seeping through the soles of the shoes worn by those who decided to go out in the dreaded heat. The kinda heat that made your hair stick to the back of your neck and Sweet Pea wasn’t having it. He didn’t even wanna go to the damn race, the minute the event was suggested, he felt a wave of fatigue and tiredness just thinking about going out. He’d much rather be back at the Wyrm, shooting pool in the cool ac. But it was one of those rare days where the race was promised to be interesting, as so told by Toni, and the stakes were high. He only cared when she said she had a little bit of inside information, knowing exactly who to place the bet on. ‘Why not’ he said as he pulled on some shoes and followed Toni and Fangs to the truck.

Toni was raving about some chick she knew who was gonna be racing today, saying she was their best bet considering all the upgrades she got on her newly customized bike. He didn’t really pay attention to the conversation, only focusing on the cars ac and how he would dreadfully miss it when he would get out of the car and be thrown into the mercy of the 90 degree temperature. They drove to some strip of land away from main roads and far from any homes, a flat land that seemed to run for a while. 

They pulled the car over, shut the engine, and closed the doors. The heat instantly hit him as he looked down from the hill they were on, people hung out in groups waiting for the race to start, others hung out by the bikes of the drivers, laughing and doing last minute checkups on the engines or the tires. Girls wore close to nothing, guys hitting on anyone they could get their eyes on. Sweet Pea wasn’t feeling it, even when Fangs made a comment about some chick wearing a crop top and some American flag shorts. They proceeded to walk down as the noise got louder, some music playing before the actual event was to kick off.

Toni led them to where the bets were being placed, the three of them all betting on the same person, Toni’s friend who’s hardly ever lost a race, or so the purple headed girl promised. When they blended into the crowd, Toni broke away, wanting to say hi to her friend before the race with only 2 minutes til kickoff. Fangs and Sweet Pea stood back and chatted for a while sipping on a can of soda each in which was provided by someone involved in the race.

Sweet Pea scanned the crowd, looking for Toni and her friend, trying to get a good look at whomever he just put his recent earnings on. His eyes stumbled over the other driver, "Cha-Cha", her name was, probably a nickname coming from the classic movie Grease. She had long black hair, some jean shorts and a regular shirt on, not really sticking out other than the hot pink bike she was leaning on while she shared a laugh with the people surrounding her. She didn’t seem his type and didn’t seem like she would be a good racer, looking more bubbly and airy than a racer would.

Then he caught Toni in the side of his eye, standing next to the other racer who instantly caught his attention. Dressed in black shorts and a white tank with some aviators and her long hair pulled into a ponytail, standing by a navy green bike. She seemed the way a racer would seem. She had this aurora that screamed attitude and seriousness, tough to beat, and suddenly Sweet Pea didn’t mind coming today, kinda thanking Toni in his head for being friends with the hotter girl and not the air head. Toni ran back to where her friends stood, saying the race was to begin as Fangs made a comment on how hot her friend was, and he couldn’t help but mentally agree.

Both racers walked towards each other, as the crowd moved back to begin, both extending their hands to shake and sharing grins towards each other in a sportsmanship manner. They walked back to their bikes, closing the kickstands, if their was one, and reviving the engines. Some girl he saw earlier who was unimpressive, walked a few feet in front of the bikes and pulled her sunglasses back onto her head. She held some handkerchief in her hand and threw both arms in the air, dramatically starting the race per tradition.

It was as if time stopped and slowed as he could practically feel the adrenaline the racers probably felt. The crowd growing silent as the racers leaned forward. The girl threw her arms down as the scream of engines filled the air, both girls tearing down the land, as the crowd began to hype up again moving closer to be able to get a peak into the distance, hoping their racers would win. The girls eventually disappeared around the first turn of the race, the trees blocking the view while the sounds of the bikes informed the watchers where they were.

"Now we wait a few minutes, and pray I didn’t just blow my money on a race just because she was my friend." They shared a laugh and discussed the route of the race, only meeting the main road when they were required to do a u turn back to where the race began. "What’s her real name anyways?" Sweet Pea questioned out of pure curiosity only to be cut off by someone in the crowd. "Here they come!"

His question was soon forgotten as the sound of bikes became louder, the hot pink bike in the lead but the dark green one right on her tail. People began to grow loud, the excitement of a close race taking over the crowds interest. It was close, both girls seeming to have a chance until something changed. The roar of the matte green bike grew louder as the trail of smoke blew in her path as she instantly and easily took the lead finishing first by at least 10 feet.

The crowd burst out into cheers as him and Fangs shared in on the excitement, playfully hitting each other due to giddiness of knowing they won, Toni joining in and instantly running towards the racer with her two friends on her tail, following close behind to avoid the crowd who were either paying up to the winners or walking away with whatever was left of their money. They walked up to the girl as she shook her hair from the helmet, a grin plastered on her face as Toni ran up to her and pulling her into a hug and giving her back her blue tinted aviators, placing them on top her head as she let out an anxious laugh, glad it was over and she won.

Toni must’ve mentioned the two others who came with her cause she looked past her and smiled. He swore the wink she sent in their direction was meant for him and he instantly didn’t regret coming, even if he hated the heat. Fangs bumped his elbow into his best friend, Sweet Pea not reacting, still watching the girls talk. The girl nodded and walked towards the guys, linked arms with Toni, this captivating smile on her face as her eyes met his. "Guys this is my friend (Y/N). She’s gonna hang out with us for a few hours." His smirk grew, and all of a sudden the heat of summer didn’t matter anymore.

 

Sweet Pea’s phone vibrated as he leaned down to make his next shot, getting in a few and stopping to check his phone. The Wyrm was pretty empty, the majority of regular patrons at the public pool or at the swimming hole in Riverdale or even home where they can enjoy their own means of cooling off. He stopped his solo match and reached into his back pocket, leaning on the pool stick while unlocking his phone. It was a text from her, ‘be there in 5 <3’ and he replied a simple ‘k <3’. 

Since that day they met, an instant connection was made, as they furthered the relationship. Toni of course approved, but only after threatening him not to hurt the only other girl friend she had in the forsaken town. His wingman, Fangs approved almost instantly, after seeing how smitten he was for her one night at the quarry as they watched the 2 girls walk from the river towards them, both absolutely drenched from the water and sharing giggles, locking eyes with him and gave him a soft smile, him smiling back. They spent everybminute they could together, wether it was making out in his trailer or her apartment, lounging at the Whyte Wyrm, cuddling in the back of his pickup under the stars, or sharing intense moments in places they probably shouldn’t have. Every bit of the romance was soft yet aggressive, just they way they wanted it.

Now she was on her way to meet him before going back to his trailer to then meet up with the others to head to the lake where they would spend the rest of the day as a group. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the roar of your bike outside. He put things back where they were usually placed and made his way outside, the heat hit him hard and he was ready to go to the lake as soon as possible. She turned the key and shut off the engine, getting off the bike and leaning against it, smirking towards him with a playful grin. 

He walked right up to her and placed himself between her legs, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her face, meeting her for a kiss. She softly moaned into his lips, grasping the ends of his hair and pulled him closer than he already was. He laughed and broke back, still holding her by the hips. "Keep that up and we’ll never make it to the river." He walked a few steps to her left to his own bike parked in the spot next to her. "Maybe I’d rather be doing other things. Like hmm, I don’t know, you." He glanced at her as he swung his leg over his own bike, grinning as he watched she suggestively bite her lip, a childish glare in her eyes. “Keep it up, we won’t make it anywhere.”

"God we’re insatiable." She laughed at this as they both brought their bikes to life. He threw her a wink and got adjusted to the seating on his bike. "You got that right princess."

 

“Sweet Pea you’re insane. I’m not doing a high speed drag race with you in the car."

He grunted and crossed his arms like a stubborn child who knows he’s not gonna get what he wants without a little conviction. "Oh come on what’s the problem? I just wanna see what it feels like. I wanna feel the speed and adrenaline from the rush." The 4 of them were currently at the lake discussing a race that was taking place the next day, high speed dragging in cars, very risky if not done right. She owned a fully decked out Nissan 370Z with a killer setup. It was white with red bottom trim and had red neon kits, customized specifically for drag races. Not only was the car really fast and hard to control if not done by someone who’s driven it for a while, but the race was to take place at sunset, not only raising the stakes but raising the issue of actually making through the race in one piece. 

Her opponent wasn’t some dainty girl like from the first race, but instead was some guy from Greendale who challenged her one day after a different race. She tried to politely decline saying she rarely raced against guys, but couldn’t refuse after he made a comment about her being a weak female who’s dating some thug. 

So here was Sweet Pea, trying to add on to her anxiety for tomorrow’s race.

Toni shook her head and joined in to defend you, reminding him what the risk was adding someone else in but he wouldn’t budge. "Come on (Y/N). I trust you. I know what you’re capable of. No sweat, I’ll do whatever you say tomorrow long as I get to sit passenger." He pulled her closer to him in his lap, putting on his best puppy eyes and pouting his bottom lip, going in for the kill. She squinted her eyes at him in disapproval, but began to sink in. 

"I swear if I get you hurt..." He cut her off before she could continue, picking her up and spinning her around and placing multiple kisses on her neck as she let out a series of small giggles. Fangs and Toni laughed st the scenario in front of them as he finally set her down and gave her a proper kiss. "You’ll sit in the car under my conditions. Got it?" He nodded his head, smiling as he couldn’t wait for the next day to come.


	2. They Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I promised another part <3

She woke up the next day with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She rolled around in bed trying to shake it off and fall back to sleep without waking the man next to her but it was impossible. She was too nervous for later today and couldn’t let go of the nervous feeling. Glancing at the clock she huffed. It was only 9:47 am, too early to get up and do anything.

She snuggled closer to the naked figure that was Sweet Pea and tried to remove the anxious thoughts, turning to focus on him. The soft snores that passed his lips every so often, the light steady breathing that matched his calm pulse, the way his hair was a mess and the marks on his neck and shoulders, the tattoo on his neck that seemed to have life as it moved with him. All these things she loved and couldn’t lose.

Her sigh must’ve woken him up as he peeked open one eye to look at the commotion, smiling down at her and tightening his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What’s got you up so damn early my love?" She nuzzled her face into his neck and letting go of a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she was holding onto. He could sense the uneasiness and tried to calm her as he ran his fingers through her hair, playing with the ends and softly drawing circles on her back. She mumbled something incoherent, making him ask her what she said.

She backed up and sat criscross on the bed, wearing nothing but his charcoal gray shirt, wiping a stray tear from her face. "I don’t wanna lose you. But I also wanna let you have a taste of what it’s like. I know what it feels like to be involved in racing and it’s damn good until you get hurt." He sat up and pulled her into his lap, holding her close trying to calm her down. "You’re not gonna hurt me." She pushed back lightly again, a million things running through her head as she began to ramble.

"It’s not that easy. What if I fuck up? What if I don’t break in time or accelerate enough or turn in time or shift gears in time? How about the fact that I don’t know who this guy is. He could cheat or not fight fair or do something dangerous and I can’t lose you. My whole car went into flames before, barely made it out myself. It’s not like I’ve never drifted with other people in the car but it was for fun and stupid in a parking lot not an actual race."

He wiped the tears from her face and silenced her, pulling her into a soft kiss, trying to reassure himself and her that while it wasn’t a totally safe situation, she was experienced and knew what she was doing. He trusted her with his life and that meant something, to both of them. "Hey, look at me. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to but I want you to. You’re underestimating yourself and letting your fear take over but you know you can do this." He kissed her cheeks and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and realized he had truth in his words. "Ok. Ok I can. But you have to promise me something." Her face grew serious as his focus was on her. "Anything."

"If something happens and you’re able to get out, you have to promise me you will. Please." "It won’t come to that.." She cut him off, giving him a serious look. "I know it won’t, but just in case." He touched his forehead to hers and placed a kiss on her nose. "I promise." They fell back asleep and woke up for a little while, only to share breakfast, makeout, and fall back asleep til 3.

.____________.

Around 4:30 they woke up again, blasting music and fooling around as they got ready for the race at 5:45. It was an hour well spent together, laughing over dumb stuff together. But eventually it came time to get ready, driving the car out of the garage with a solemn face.

They drove up to the site of the race, stepping out of the car. The power couple with a powerful entrance, the roar of an engine backing them up. They met with Fangs and Toni where they stood, smiling at the couple as they walked towards them, arm wrapped around her waist, leaving a single kiss behind her ear.

He let’s go of her to greet his best friend as Toni gives her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders, sharing a grin between friends before turning to the loud sound of tires screeching against pavement. In came the competition, a navy blue car with probably a good set up telling just from the purr of the car. Out stepped the guy, who jogged around the car to open the passenger door, helping some girl out and shutting the door. A group of people proceeded to crowd around the car, the opponent sending a wink in her direction, earning a scowl in response. It was personal, she had to win.

She shrugged it off as her own group walked towards her car, the people surrounding them members of the gang as they became rowdy, trying to get the soon driver in a good mood, a mood ready to win. She walks towards Sweet Pea, whose leaning against the passenger side of the car sharing a joke with Fangs, as she leans against him finding her way between his legs, arms coming around her, pulling her closer.

"Please this race will be no sweat for you girly. Don’t stress just have fun." Fangs tried to assure his new friend, the girl dating his best friend, who he could tell was probably freaking out in her mind right now. She gave him a smile and a wink promising him that she’ll bring his “bestie” back in one piece. He didn’t doubt it.

"Ready babe?" Sweet Pea whispers in her ear, sending a chill down her spine from the closeness of his face to her neck. She reaches her arms behind her to go behind his neck, pulling him closer to her as she turns in his grip. "Ready as I’ll ever be." The two share a heated kiss, sending the crowd into a frenzy. They parted to breathe as he took her hand and walked her to the drivers seat, opening the door for her and then jogging to his seat with a thumbs up to his friends and a dumb smile.

She pulls the car up to the starting line waiting for the other driver to be ready as she began to adjust everything. He just watched her in her state of focus, lip between his teeth at what he thought was perfection. He reaches over and places a hand on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he drags her out of her own mental insanity. "You’re panicking." She scoffs as she finishes up and leans back into her seat. "Yeah well considering."

He reaches over, bringing himself closer to her, pulling her closer to meet him half way, giving her a quick kiss and touching foreheads and meeting eyes in his attempt to calm her anxiety. "It’ll be okay, just do what you do best." He leans back into his seat, sending her a smirk and a grin as the other car pulls up next to them, the race beginning, pulling his attention from her to the car next to him.

Toni walks between the cars, typical for her to start them considering girls are usually scared to in fears of ‘being run over’ which is pure stupidity. This was it, she shook off the feelings of fear, game time. She gripped the wheel, foot barely touching the gas in anticipation.

Toni points to her car as she steps on the gas while still parked, only to make noise in confirmation for being ready. She then points to the other car, the noise this time coming from them as she puts her foot on the break to put the car out of park, ready to go. "Game time baby. Let’s go." Sweet Pea grabs the handle above his head, stupid grin on his face, oblivious to what’s about to happen in the next few seconds. "It’s bout to get real fast. Better hold on." He smiles at her and laughs, face turning towards the road ahead.

Toni’s arms go up, cars roar not moving still, til her arms go down, then the noise isn’t just for fun. Her foot moves from the break to the gas as fast as she can, accelerating the car straight through, Sweet Pea’s grip hard on the handle. "Whoooo! Shit you weren’t kidding." His smile all teeth, her hands gripping hard, one on the shift one on the wheel. They’re close, going back and forth for first. The 2 designated spots at the end of the quarter mile become closer, the other driver reaching the turn a few seconds before her, already changing shifts before she even starts. “You better hold on!” 

She shouts over the sounds of tires in mid turn as she changes shifts and steps on the break. While he may have began the turn first, he made a potentially dangerous mistake, his drift turn was wide and sloppy, obviously uncalculated and inconsistent, taking him a few more seconds than necessary to get back on track. She preforms the turn cleanly and tight, changing the gear again and stepping on the gas when the view of the crowd is straight ahead. Sweet Pea begins to flip out,not used to the speeds or turns of a race, a constant flow of “oh my god oh my god” slipping his lips, but she’s not paying attention. She changes the gear again in hopes that it’ll work, not pushing the car to its fastest gear in a while, crossing her fingers that the cooler is doing its job, praying the car isn’t too hot. She passes by the other guys car in a swift timing. 

Her giggle grows into a laugh, any fears going away, excited and adrenaline coming together as she nears the end of the race. She passes the line a few seconds later, claiming her win as she turns her wheel and brakes, stopping the car sideways and letting go of the air she didn’t realize she was holding onto. Few seconds later the other car comes to a stop as well, she had won only by centimeters, nonetheless she won. 

The crowd goes wild as she hops out the car, almost forgetting her boyfriend in the car who looks on the verge of sickness. Her friends come and surround her as she throws her arms up and let’s out a long scream, her boyfriend and her title both preserved. She pushes past the crowd to her boyfriend, still in the car with the door open and half of his body out, glad the soles of his shoes are touching the pavement for once. He looks up at her and smiles. “Did we win?” She laughs and bites her lip. “Yea-huh.” He lets out a breath and laughs. She walks right up to him and seats herself on his lap, bringing her face to his for a celebratory kiss, almost saying ‘glad we’re both alive’ without any words. She took her car, her winnings, her title, and her boyfriend home that night, greatful for life. 

.____________.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m creating a new series, cause apparently I’m obsessed with the thought of a racer dating our loved Sweet Pea. That and I’m lowkey a bit of a speed junky myself (which is also a problem, and illegal). Let me know if I should continue, considering the feedback might do one more... we’ll see

**Author's Note:**

> -More to come so stay tuned


End file.
